Body Shots
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sera dares Josephine to do a shot off the Inquisitors abs. Josephine/F!Trevelyan. Smut. Kinkmeme prompt.


Everyone's a little drunk.

More than a little drunk.

Bull doesn't seem overly affected but his hand grips Dorian's chair a little tight, splintering the wood. The mage himself has one eye closed and the other on Cullen who's in the corner having a serious discussion with Krem.

About swords, if the hand gestures are anything to go by but Josephine isn't sure.

The Inquisitor is flushed and pretty, Sera has all but collapsed on her but is still conscious. Leliana has slipped away, Cassandra following.

And Josephine, Josephine see everything, slightly fuzzy at the edges and knows she's talking too fast Blackwall who she isn't sure us listening anyway.

She stops mid-sentence when Sera starts to pull the Inquisitor's top up. Blackwall is forgotten and she leans forward a little but the elf is in the way. She can hear every word.

"Fuckin' 'ell those abs are somin' else," Sera exclaims and now everyone's looking. "Is that from carrying a greatsword?"

"Yeah, and your drunk ass home," Varric says, and Josephine jumps. She had forgotten the dwarf was there. Sera sits back then and Josephine sighs.

Evelyn's abs are amazing.

They're actually perfect.

She's so glad Leliana has left, she doesn't need the ribbing nor the cajoling. She will deal with her...feelings for the Inquisitor her own way in her own time.

"You could do shots off those," Dorian says and Sera's eyes light up.

"Yeah," she cries jumping up, "Let's do shots, I'm getting shots."

"Sera no, it's late," Evelyn says but the elf is already on the other side of the bar grabbing whatever alcohol she can find. The Inquisitor has let her clothes fall back down over her stomach much to Josephine's disappointment. The barely there glance was most certainly not enough.

"Come on Inky, drink up."

Evelyn laughs and finishes her drink, then starts to undo the buttons of her shirt.

"Sera you're too drunk to do a shot," she says.

The elf wobbles, looks around the table, zeros in on the ambassador.

"Maybe, but Josie ain't," Sera says with a cackle, "you're first Scribbles."

"Sera," Evelyn warns, even as she's pulling her undershirt off.

Josephine stands, a little unsteady and unsure if she's smiling or drooling because Evelyn Trevelyan is perfect. Perfect tan skin and muscles and she has to do a shot off her.

She can't seem to stop herself.

"I'm game Inquisitor," she says and Evelyn drops the shirt to her chair and stares.

"Are-Are you sure Ambassador?"

"Of course she's sure," Dorian calls out, perking up a little. "Aren't you Lady Montilyet?"

"Of course," she manages. She hopes the blush on her cheeks can be mistaken for alcohol and the inability to speak the same.

"On the table boss!" Bull yells, much louder than necessary but Evelyn complies and in just her breast-band and leggings lies flat in the large table.

This is a bad idea, Josephine thinks as she watches Sera pour a shot. But then the elf pours the tumbler of amber liquid into Evelyn's belly button and she's lost.

More so anyway.

"Sera!" The Inquisitor cries, the liquid spilling over her abs.

"What?"

"Josephine?" Evelyn asks instead but the ambassador simply smiles and with a little help from Blackwell and a salt shaker from Sera, she climbs onto the table.

She's tempted to straddle Evelyn's legs but that would be sailing too close to the wind and she's not sure she's going to come out of this intact as it is. Especially when the other woman is lying on her back, bronze and stunning.

Holy maker but Josephine wants her.

Sera passes Evelyn a lime, and Josephine leans down to lick a line down those oh so perfect abs when she stops.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"Are you?" Evelyn asks in reply.

There is a moment, a moment when Josephine thinks she sees a flash of something familiar in Evelyn's eyes. It's quick but there and Josephine is quite sure.

"Absolutely," she says.

"Me too," Evelyn tells her with a smile.

"Get on with it then," Sera interjects.

Josephine wants to savour it but with so many of their friends watching and so much alcohol in her system she can't quite regulate how quickly she moves.

She manages to lick a very long line between the warrior's abs though, feeling the muscles quiver under her tongue. She doesn't look at the other woman as she sprinkles the salt, she can't, and in quick succession, she licks the salt and slurps the amber alcohol from her belly button.

Then, with a grin, licks spilt alcohol too, following the lines over each side of the woman's taut stomach. She catches the moan, everyone does, and she's bright red but happy when she takes the lime from the Inquisitors mouth.

She takes her time then because her mouth is warm and she's wanted this for so long. When she pulls away, lime between her lips, Evelyn follows for a moment, looking a little dazed. She remains on her knees on the table, sucking on the sour fruit, watching the other woman's reaction.

Evelyn is bright red too, and trembling slightly, lips parted.

"Me next," Sera announces.

"I think that's enough for everyone," Dorian tells her, and the Inquisitor holds out a hand to the ambassador.

"A hand up Lady Montilyet?"

Josephine smiles, takes the woman's larger hand and pulls. When they're close, cheek's touching, Evelyn whispers.

"We need to talk."

Josephine nods.

Evelyn doesn't elaborate on when and slides from the table. She turns and takes Josephine by the waist and lifts her down with ease, leaving the ambassador breathless and on unsteady feet.

"Goodnight everyone," Evelyn says, once she's pulled her jacked on, ignoring Sera's protests and Bull demanding "one more shot". Josephine watches her go, then leaves herself, feeling a little giddy and a lot nervous.

What has she done?

xxx

What has she done?

Evelyn is pacing her room. She's never going to leave. She'll never be able to face Josephine.

She said they should talk but about what. Now she was sober and no longer hungover, Evelyn wasn't sure she knew what to say.

Last night had been interesting.

Typical at the start, drinks, a few games of Wicked Grace and then as the place emptied out and everyone drank a little too much it was...interesting.

Evelyn doesn't regret it, only that she wasn't sober so she could more carefully commit every brush of Josephine's lips on her body to memory.

She hopes the ambassador doesn't regret it either because she's going to be holding onto those memories for years if nothing else happens.

Nothing may happen.

Oh.

She knocks over her greatsword on a pass around the bed and hears a task from the stairs.

"You really should be more careful with your equipment Inquisitor," Josephine says coming into the room. She picks up the sword with a little difficulty and puts it back in its place. "Were you ever coming down?" she asks.

"I hadn't decided," Evelyn replies and Josephine smiles. "I wasn't sure if you regretted what you did last night."

"Not in the slightest my lady, and you?"

"Not at all."

"Then we are on the same page."

"I'm not so sure about that," Evelyn says and Josephine laughs, coming up to the warrior and taking her hand.

"Come sit with me."

Evelyn lets her lead her to the sofa, Evelyn who slays giants and dragons and demons but it is Josephine who is the brave one. Josephine with words and wonder and wanting.

Maybe they are on the same page.

"Now, you thought we should speak, yes?" Josephine asks when they're seated but Evelyn is thinking, much like last night, actions would be more effective.

She is a warrior after all.

So, instead of saying anything she leans forwards and kisses Josephine on the lips.

Josephine who is so brave but now blushing so hard.

"Was that okay?" Evelyn asks,

Josephine nods.

"Oh yes," she gasps and the Inquisitor kisses her again, harder this time. They should talk and they will, they will but more of this first Evelyn thinks.

She places her hands on Josephine's waits and lifts her into her lap, the ambassador squealing as she does so, even as she straddles Evelyn's thighs.

"You're so strong," she breathes kissing her again.

"And you are beautiful," Evelyn manages.

Josephine beams at her, kisses her harder, hands sliding up into Evelyn's crop of short dark hair.

"We really should talk," Josephine said, still kissing her, tugging at her hair now.

"Mmmmm," Evelyn smiles, letting the other woman lead, pressing her hands into her soft, soft hips and feeling the other woman shudder slightly. "I only really have one question."

"Oh?"

"Are you free for the rest of the day?"

Josephine laughs.

"I believe so," she tells her and with that Evelyn stands, lifting the ambassador as she does so to carry her over to the bed.

She lays her down recently, lies with her, kisses her again and runs a strong hand over the silk and sashes the ambassador wears. She finds a chink in the gold and purple, manages to slip her hand beneath her blouse and slip. Her skin is warm and Josephine sighs, Evelyn knows her hands are rough and the ambassador is so so soft but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Evelyn," she murmurs, "undress me, love."

"Love?"

Josephine simply nods and starts on her own sash, sitting up to unravel it, urging the other woman to help her. Evelyn watches dumbfounded for a moment but then manages to move, starting at the ambassador's feet. Together they strip her, bit by bit revealing the other woman to her until Josephine is bare on the bed, inviting curves and shining eyes.

"You. Are….wow."

"Evelyn."

"My love," she says, testing the word too, "my heart," she tries and it seems to fit so much better. "You're beautiful. Maker, I can't even describe it."

Josephine is blushing bright red and Evelyn wants to dive into her body.

Seeing as she can't find the words anyway, she does just that. She settles on over her, kissing her hard, knows the hems of her jacket are pressing into her, her buttons pushing into her skin but can't quite stop herself. And Josephine isn't protesting, kissing back, pulling at those same hems to get at her skin.

"Wait," Evelyn huffs, "wait."

She jumps up and strips, quicker and with less ceremony than she had taken off Josephine's clothes. She dumps them on the floor and is about to settle back onto the bed with the ambassador when Josephine stops her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I want to see you."

Evelyn huffs, trying not to blush as Josephine's scrutiny and lies back down anyway. The ambassador frowns and pushes her down onto her back moving to straddle her hips as she does so.

"You are perfect," she says, "stunning."

Evelyn isn't really listening now, now that Josephine is naked and on top of her. She pulls her down for a kiss instead, breast against her own smaller ones and moans into her mouth as they move together. She runs her hands down her back, pulls her even closer, hitching her hips into hers.

God, but she needs this. Needs this beautiful woman like she needs to breathe.

More she thinks.

But then she does need to breathe and she backs away long enough to flip their positions, making Josephine squeal again as she lands on her back on the bed, Evelyn on top of her kissing a line down her body.

This she can do.

She may not have words but she can make Josephine squeal and moan and cry out her name.

"Evelyn" Josephine breathes as Evelyn presses her lips to her breasts, dotting kisses closer and closer to her nipples. She won't be rushed but she can't resist either, taking one nipple into her mouth to run her tongue around it. Josephine's fingers are back in her hair again, tugging and trying to move her further down but the warrior sets the pace, sucks on the nipples, relishes in the moan.

She ignores Josephine's pleas for more by moving again, more kisses pressed to her breasts before moving lower. The ambassador is all curves, all curves unlike Evelyn's sharp angles and she's both jealous and enraptured. She rests her head on her stomach for a moment, inhaling her scent, just taking her, hand running down one leg and up again until Josephine shifts, whimpers. Evelyn would be happy to lie for a little longer, just touching, feeling, but the other ambassador is already restless, hips shifting and breathing too hard.

"Be calm my heart," she tells her, moving again, settling between her legs.

And, oh, oh she's slick and warm to the touch.

She dives in.

Presses her lips to her cunt and makes Josephine squeal and moan. She laughs in response, licking deep into the other woman's body and up to her clit. Another moan, longer and Evelyn shifts slightly so she can trail a hand up the inside of her thighs, teasing even as she licks around her clit. She presses a finger into the slick of her cunt, just gently, she can't help but draw this out for as long as possible.

Josephine whines, presses against her fingers, and Evelyn sucks on her clit as she presses on a rough finger into her body.

"Evelyn!"

Oh.

Josephine's eyes are screwed shut, one hand clasping her breast tightly and the other still in Evelyn's hair, still tugging. She's flushed all over and it's all Evelyn can do to not just sit and stare at her. She dips her head back down, pressing another finger into her body. She shifts herself, rubs her own thighs together, unable to help herself.

"Please, please, por favor," Josephine moans and Evelyn doesn't know what she's asking for exactly but she'll give her anything, anything she wants from now until forever.

For now, she sucks harder, feels the other woman throb all over, trembles slightly, squeezing her fingers as she finally remembers to move them.

In quick succession, she adds another finger, moves up to kiss Josephine on the lips and presses her thumb against her clit. Curls her fingers.

Josephine screams.

"Mas, mas," she pants and Evelyn doesn't even speak Antivan but she gets the point, moves her hand a little harder, kisses a little desperate now.

When Josephine comes, she does so with a soft cry, tears in her eyes and turns her head away to try and catch every breath Evelyn is trying to steal from her. Her muscles are squeezing, rapid and tight and she doesn't want to stop, curls her fingers again, thumb still on Josephine's clit but the other woman is pulling away, gasping.

"No, non, too much my love," she manages to get out and Evelyn pulls away too, gently, feeling ever tremor as she does so. She manages to curl her own body around Josephine's then, to hold the ambassador. Soon the other woman turns, kisses Evelyn on the lips, breathing still a little shaky but smiling all the same.

"I did have one other question," Evelyn asks kissing her back.

"And what is that my love?" Josephine asks, hands pushing her gently onto her back, stroking as she does so, just gently.

"How long have you felt this way?"

Evelyn arches into the touch, her body following Josephine's caresses, the other woman smiling at her, and oh, but she's even more beautiful like this. Hair loose and eyes wild. Skin flushed and spirit free.

"Always," she says, moving to kiss her once, settling her smaller body on top of hers.

"Me too," Evelyn says with a sigh, fitting their bodies together. "Me too."


End file.
